


The Wrong Bride

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gender Issues, Horror, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Ramsay is his own warning, Read at Your Own Risk, Real trigger warnings, Stockholm Syndrome, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a requested story about Ramsay exploring turning his Reek into more of a feminine pet.  Inspiration for this dreadful piece of loving tapestry is drawn from Lay Me Down by Malreve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile Fractured Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiria14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/gifts).



Ramsay could faintly hear his wife sobbing upstairs and he growled before snapping at Reek to bring more wine.  When his timid pet paused with a little squeak of surprise, Ramsay glanced up, irritated.  "What is it, fool?  Have you forgotten how to pour wine, pet?"  Shaking his head quickly, Reek pointed with a trembling hand to his Lord's goblet.  "Forgive me, milord, I shall get you a new goblet."  In his anger, Ramsay had managed to squeeze the metal enough to permanently bend it.  Cursing, Ramsay swept the dented thing off the table and Reek jumped, almost dropping the jug of wine in fear.  "Put it on the table and go get another goblet, now."  Ramsay said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously at his trembling creature.  Reek whispered apologies as he put down the wine and limped as fast he could for another goblet.  Sighing, Ramsay rubbed at his eyes, so tired and stressed, sick of that woman, of his father, of the pressure.  Reek had just gently poured the new goblet of wine for his Lord, when Jeyne seemed to wail louder.  A large fist slammed down on the table, the wine spilled and Reek jumped again.

"Clean this mess up now, Reek!"  The sharp command came with a sharp slap across the gaunt face, before Ramsay shoved past his sobbing pet.  Ramsay paced the room like a caged predator and his jaws ached, gritting his teeth.  A movement and the beast instantly had eyes on the motion.  Weeping silently, shaking, was little Reek, his tiny cowardly pet, his submissive creation.  The poor dear thing was trying to not just clean up the mess, but was trying to appease, to grovel even though it was really not his fault.  Ramsay felt a warmth and a bit of calmness restore itself as Reek began to slither on his stomach, peeking up in fear.  Adoration and terror, such an intoxicating mix, he would be kind, it was not his pet's fault.  Ramsay knew that the fault was upstairs weeping.  He shall soothe his rage and his Reek's rising panic.  Scooping his pet off of the floor, so light and fragile, fractured, remade, delicate lines that Ramsay loves to feel. 

Reek whimpered, trying to burrow into his Master's warmth, clinging with tiny hands.  They used to be bigger once, or at least they might have been, but Master fixed them so they would be timid, perfect pet hands.  Broken, flayed, some pieces removed, small bones carefully slid in new ways.  Even as Reek would scream, Ramsay would give tender praise, small gentle kisses down tear stains.  "I know, poor darling, it hurts so badly, i know it does, Reek.  Yes pet, I know you cannot take anymore, you will though, for me,won't you?  They are almost perfect, pet.  No, lovely little one, it is not a punishment, silly freak, we just talked about this.  Yes, we did, but you cannot hear me when you scream that loudly.  Yes, a small rest, I am waiting, yes, I am kind, aren't I?  Now, while you breathe and keep those pretty eyes on me, listen.  I am not trying to teach a lesson right now, Reek.  I just am making more adjustments, remember?  Yes, you are a good pet and obedient, but I want you to be even more.  So it is not much, Reek, just another few changes on this right hand, I promise.  You can be a good boy and stay still this time, or it will be ruined.  Then I have to re-break the bones and start over.  Good pet, yes I know you will try very hard to stay still, here, one last kiss before we start, Reek."  

The memories of those wonderful sessions had Ramsay hard in seconds and he sat in his chair, pet in his lap.  A tongue began to very timidly lick at Ramsay's collarbone and a tiny nose bumped playfully under his chin.  Ramsay could feel every inch of his Reek's fear, he could look at those eyes and see the worship shining there.  It was all hard won, it was long hours and terrific patience before this creature forgot it was ever anything but Master's possession.  "My little foolish pet.  Silly puppy, are you trying to be playful?"  Very attuned to his Master's every tone, every movement and never to miss a moment to please, Reek meekly nodded.  "A silly dog, Master.  I love you, please, I wish you to play with Reek, please?"  With a pleased laugh, grinding himself against the little tease, Ramsay cruelly taunted in a silky voice.  "Oh, but poor little doggie...If I play with my tiny weak pet, I might hurt you, make you cry or scream."  Reek let the tears fall faster and his tiny voice assured his Master that if it pleased..."Master, I will beg and scream if you wish it.  I will only be what you want your Reek to be, please.  I love you, milord, I am yours, only your pet."  No matter how often Reek said it, whether it was begged or whispered or screamed, Ramsay loved to hear it.

If only Ramsay could find a fourth, even the smallest piece of the enjoyment he receives from his pet for his wife, but he couldn't.  Ramsay knows his father cannot understand and never lets up on asking when Jeyne will stop crying.  Will instead maybe come downstairs with a stomach full of Boltons, the perfect brood mare?  The thought makes Ramsay shudder and he does indeed become very rough with his pet.  Reek makes delightful little squeaks of pain and is rewarded by his Master ripping his breeches down.  Forcing his pet to cling to him like a monkey, Ramsay uses his large hands to pry the lean buttocks apart and one hand moves.  That hand grabs Reek's face, he angles that little face perfectly, so he can watch every expression, see himself in his pet's eyes.  Only then does the other hand form into a fist and slowly, very slowly work itself into the small heated opening.  This is not new to Reek, but it is still not familiar enough yet for the pet not to scream and beg in agony.  "Mercy!  Master, please, it is so much, it hurts too much!"  "I know, poor tiny puppy, it is so hard for you to get used to new things, isn't it?  Is it more than you can take, Reek?  But you look so pretty like this for me, pet.  My sweet little toy, you are such a good pet, a little more, try not to tense up.  There, see?  Look how much further we are this time, little pet.  You are such a good little whore for your Master.  Yes, Reek, you may have a little rest, give me a kiss, little one."  

 


	2. Whores Come and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay continues to pleasure himself with his pet, while trying to figure out a solution to his hated wife. He even tries using his sadistic whore to help the situation, with good and then bad results. It keeps coming back to only Reek being able to truly sate his Master. However, Roose is impatient for Ramsay to produce results, namely a child, something only Jeyne can provide.

Reek whimpered and bled into his Master's mouth as the teeth gnashed, a war more than a kiss.  Ramsay loved it when his pet gasped in relief into his Lord's mouth, when Ramsay pulled his fist out of his pet.  He nearly ripped the strings off of his own breeches, then still capturing his Reek's mouth, he slid in easily, all stretched, lubricated by blood.   Yet the pet moaned and of his own timid violation moved against his Master, the pet has learned the absence of one kind of pain, makes the next almost a pleasure.  Or perhaps it is a pleasure now, Ramsay has recently begun discovering how to make his little Reek come and that was a lovely little surprise for them both.  Ramsay leaned his pet back so far that Reek began to squeak in fear of falling, but a large hand on the frail back held him easily.  "Calm now..hush little puppy, your Master has you.  I would never let you go, my pet, Master will keep you safe."  Ramsay wanted his pet leaned far back, so he can look at that lovely ruin between Reek's legs.  It is been there for so long, Reek barely remembers what might have been there before, but Ramsay loves seeing it, feeling it.  A new surge of dark lust happens just upon seeing it, he has no clue why this is.  He loves to fondle the scars, to try force that small hole to open further, thrilling to the brilliant horror it causes his pet.

Sometimes when Reek is in too much pain or fear, piss will dribble out of the hole and even that pleases Ramsay.  Many times, Ramsay will force Reek to stand with his legs wide open while circling him.  His hands will reveal many different torture devices, a hot brand, a flaying knife and then the pet will spill his urine out of that little hole.  When that happens, Ramsay will put the head of his cock against the little opening, still hot, wet and dirty, with a few harsh strokes of his hand, he will come all over the scars and inside that little hole.  Thinking of these things, Ramsay starts to threaten his pet just to see if he can scare him into peeing now and it works, of course it does.  Ramsay can make his little freak whore do or be anything, it is what he loves so much about Reek.  With a pleased smirk, Ramsay chides his little pet for releasing a little urine on his Master. As Reek brokenly begs forgiveness, Ramsay begins to stand up, impaling his little pet deep upon him.  Reek's cries finally have drowned out the little bitch from upstairs.  Now Ramsay bounces this little bag of bones, his ruined yet perfect toy on his cock until he is nearing his peak. 

Then he slams his pet hard upon the table, wrenching bony legs up in the air, then nearly crushes the frail Reek.  Moving on top of him, licking at his pet's tears, his thrusts  hard enough that he can hear his own balls slapping into Reek.  The friction of his body presses on that scar, those lovely raised marks, proof of his ownership.  Ramsay whispers now into his pet's ear as he ruthlessly drives harder and deeper.  "Little doggie, you love to be fucked, don't you?  I want you to come for your Master.  You have been such a good whore, Master will let you feel how good I am to you."  And Reek cannot help himself, even as he turns red and whines, his body begins to shudder.  Panting, whimpering words that are so full of shame and need, so full of pleasure and pain, oh, Ramsay loves it.  He strikes his cock into that place deep inside Reek, as if a sword stabbing over and over.  "Please, Master, yes, yes, Reek needs, all yours please, permission, Master?"  Nearly shrieked the pet as he was clutching those tiny claw-less paws into his Lord.  "Yes, you little filthy bitch, come for me now, you have permission, Reek.  Be a good pet for me, scream for it, Reek."  Growled Ramsay as he ground himself as deep as he could, as soon as he heard his pet scream, that arched body, fragile and screaming.  Ramsay exploded and he howled louder than his pet, certainly louder than the crying useless bride upstairs.

Sweaty and trembling, Reek lay against his Master, Ramsay giving gentle touches to the scars.  He has grown calmer now but even as Ramsay tries to simply feel the glory of his creation, that damn crying.  It seeps back inside his brain and Ramsay wants to go upstairs and rip out that woman's vocal chords.  Ramsay just cannot figure out how to handle this problem.  It eludes him and that enrages him.  Only Ramsay is allowed to make games and puzzles, only ones that he can know the answers to.  This wife was a puzzle that he could not understand and therefore she will keep weeping.  Because Ramsay will never stop giving her a reason to do anything but sob.  Honestly, it was not the fault of the girl either, he supposed.  He personally preferred whores that had large breasts and hips.  But he liked them best when he was chasing them, hurting and killing them.  This girl was much leaner and more timid than any of his whores, she was very young.  Pretty in a delicate sort of way and she knew every trick to please a man, at least this was told to him by the Lannisters.  Yet, in spite of the girl's best efforts, Ramsay was disgusted by her. 

When he tries to fuck her, the tight dryness is not like his pet, it does not even feel like one of his victims, just not right.  So he beats her, threatens her, pisses on her crouched body, spits in her face.  More sobbing and this enrages him to further action against her.  Of course she will never show to dinner, most of the time she is covered in such damage,she can barely move.  Until his father decided to pay a visit to the eternally weeping ghost in the tower.  Ramsay silently raged as his father lectured him while wielding his own favorite knife on his son.  "Are you stupid, boy?  Or have you become so degenerate that the only thing you know how to fuck is that sick little creature of yours? What if a Lord asks to see her?  Bruise her face, break one more of her bones and I swear Ramsay, that I will exact the same injuries upon your Reek.  Get that girl pregnant and teach her to be silently grateful.  Do you understand me, bastard of mine?"  Thus began each new try, each failure that got etched into Reek and Jeyne's skin, by an increasingly frustrated Ramsay.

He would have Reek use his tongue until the girl's cunt was slicked and Ramsay was hard.  Ramsay would order Reek to use his mouth and hands on them both while he tried to rut inside the whimpering bitch.  Reek was told to whip Jeyne while Ramsay made her ride him, the tears of both were exciting, but the orgasm was fleeting.  He hoped, prayed that it was enough but in two week's time, Jeyne stood before him, pleading for mercy as her time of the month was stinking on her.  During her time of the month, Ramsay was relieved to have a reason to not visit her rooms at all, it mattered little that she was just as relieved.  He used the time to try and device another plan.  There had to be a way to enjoy her, she was his forever now, he had no choice but to keep her.  He began to notice how thin she was getting, but unlike with Reek, it was all angles, too sharp for him.  He was not allowed to break her into better fitting pieces and that made him want to bury her alive.  Watch her scream as the dirt filled her mouth and silenced that weeping forever.

That thought excited him, it reminded him of some of his favorite whores.  Hoping to keep this going, he harshly had ordered Reek to get his last living whore Myranda.  He brought the shaking pet and the vicious whore (the only reason he has let her live this long) into Jeyne's room.  The girl began to cry harder upon seeing them and he ripped her nightgown off without speaking to her.  Myranda was only too pleased to have another victim, the fact that it was her own Lord's wife made it much sweeter for her.  Just watching the sadistic joy his whore was receiving and having his quivering pet licking his cock got him hard as a rock.  At his directions, Myranda bit, licked, choked, pinched and tormented the weeping girl.  She nearly smothered Jeyne between her legs as she rode on the wife of Ramsay Bolton's face.  Her own lovely face full of lust and sadism, Myranda used Ramsay's favorite bone handled knife inside of the girl.  She came hard onto the screaming mouth and Ramsay lunged forward.  He wrenched the jammed deep bone handle out then rammed himself inside, just in time to shudder his seed into the squirming girl.  It was the thought that she might truly be smothering to death under Myranda that let him come.

However, when at the end of the month, Jeyne showed another bloodstained undergarment, Ramsay was incensed.  So angry and despaired, Ramsay dragged the crying girl to his kennels.  He made her fuck two of his dogs then made her wash herself clean in the freezing cold stream nearby.  It was poor luck on Myranda that the next time Ramsay tried to bring them together, it did not work for him.  She has been his whore for over three years and really had no new tricks left.  Well, to be fair, she probably did, but not anything that would fit within the limits Roose has set.  He has seen Myranda disfigure and flay with a creative flair that he enjoys, but this cannot be done to a wife.  Even a pitiful child bride that cries as if there can never be a limit to tears.  Also, the comparison of wife to mistress is becoming disconcerting in fact.  Myranda was in her twenties, fully developed and mature, Jeyne was in her first blush of womanhood still.  Skin like porcelain, the pretty freshness does not match.  Next to the bride, his whore is beginning to look sagging, small lines here and there that jar him now.

So Ramsay hunted his favorite and best whore with timid Reek running to keep up.  Damn Jeyne!  Damn that little bitch, this is her fault too!  Ramsay did something different this time and it shocked himself as much as his pet.  He did not rape Myranda, no, he did flay her alive, even though she tried to beg for mercy.  She reminded him of her loyalty and pleasure, did she not deserve death first?  No, because the real reason, the true reason he was killing her was not that she was old or that Jeyne was young.  Nor because Myranda has become boring, or too predictable.   It was because she was there, Myranda saw that Ramsay could not keep a hard cock in his wife's pretty cunt long enough to come.  He did briefly consider ripping out both Myranda's tongue and eyes so he could keep her, but just knowing she knew, she had to die.  He paused though, a cruel grin upon his lips, making Reek cower and Myranda scream.  With great care, Ramsay took out the lovely eyes that saw what they should not have.  He was breathing heavier now and he orders Reek to come undress him.  Reek had managed to remove Ramsay's clothing at the same time, the other eye came out.  

Large hands squeezed hard on Myranda's nose and throat until she opened her mouth wide.  That is when Ramsay bit into her tongue, through it, both of them choking on her blood.  Now he was able to plunge himself into that whore's gash, fucking her as he used his own teeth to rip out her tongue.  Spitting it away, loving the screams, the blood, he could fuck her harder, and then ripped out her throat.  He pumped into the thrashing, jerking body, as her limbs moved less and he began to howl like a beast, pounding mindlessly into her.  As her body began to stiffen, cooling into death, he came scalding hot, pouring his rage and life into her corpse.  Afterwards, he lay next to her, as his little pet licked all the blood off of his Master. The fear Reek felt at the sight of this increased violence practically shined off of him, enchanting Ramsay.  Coaxing his timid Reek closer, Ramsay gave his pet little bites that hurt but would not truly harm, just warming to the shivering skin.  After a little bit of this, Ramsay threw his little pet on top of the dead whore and did another new thing.  He fucked his little pet, then would plunge his hardness into the whore.  It was not as interesting as he had hoped, but as Ramsay came shuddering into his Reek, he had a new idea for the weeping bride.


	3. A New Type of Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay tries to see if bringing his wife on a hunt will change things. When it fails, Reek and Jeyne decide to work together, Master unhappy is too dangerous.

The next morning, before the sky had barely begun to turn pink, Ramsay was up and dressed.  His Reek had slept with him last night and was already struggling into his rags with haste.  A terrible smile on his face, Ramsay went into Jeyne's room and woke her by putting his hand over her mouth.  "Not a single sound from your mouth.  I want you to stand up throw on the first dress you can find.  You need nothing else but the dress.  Do it now."  Ramsay waited impatiently as the cringing wife obeyed.  "Follow us, Reek.  Bring my hunting gear, pet."  He could tell the sheer terror in Reek's face, but the pet would never dare speak.  That made Ramsay very pleased and he dragged his wife out of the Keep.  She sobbed but did not speak for quite a while.  Finally, as they entered the woods, which were tearing at her delicate feet, she cried out.  "Dearest Husband, please!  I don't understand where we are going?  I have no shoes, please, I want to obey you but-"  The backhand knocked her down, his ring having sliced her cheek.  Always weeping and dripping blood, Ramsay hated her.

Staring down at his wife, Ramsay spoke sharply to his pet.  "Reek, did I tell my wife to be quiet just a while ago?"  Reek nodded and whispered, Yes Master, still clutching the bow and arrows.  "Did she obey me?"  Sobbing, shaking his head, Reek whispered, No Master and peeked up at his Lord.  "Reek, if I had told you to stay silent, when would you speak again?"  "Only if Master gave me permission to speak."  "How can you be even more weak minded than my pet?"  Ramsay hissed down at this false lady.  "Stand back up and run, bitch.  I am out of whores and servants to hunt.  Oh, don't worry, dearest little wife, I would never kill you, Father wouldn't allow it.  But we can at least have some fun, so start to run before I become angry instead of amused."  The warning tone was clear and so with a small cry, Jeyne ran into the trees.  She was a boring hunt, but Ramsay enjoyed forcing her to run different directions by shooting arrows nearly into her.  The sobbing and terror was exciting of course, and Ramsay was beginning to think this might work.  Too short a time later, Jeyne fell and twisted her ankle, unable to rise again, she just collapsed in fatigue.

Here is where Ramsay knew he had to be careful.  This is why he did not bring the dogs, why he only has a small flaying knife with him, one only meant for tiny pieces.  He can enjoy the bounty of his hunt, but he must not kill or disfigure his prey.  Ramsay jumped down over her, knife between his teeth, and she screamed in horror.  This made him harder, he rubbed himself against her, before ripping her dress off her body with his knife.  Sinking teeth into that young pretty flesh helped too and then he called to Reek.  Ramsay had Reek hold the bitch down while Ramsay flayed just a very tiny piece just on her left breast.  Oh, she howled in agony, thrashing against his weak pet and that allowed Ramsay to plunge into her.  He took just one more little piece from her right breast and thrust in her deeply, almost there.  He took his large hand and placed it over his wife's mouth and nose.  Now she thrashed from pain, fear and a lack of air.  Only when her eyes began to roll back into her head, did he finally manage to come.  He growled with it, but it was not as good or intense as usual.  It frustrated him but at least his seed was in her, it was done.  Wrapping her in his cloak, Ramsay had almost managed to drag her back inside before running into his father.

Another punishment administered, this time Roose took a strip out of Ramsay's inner thigh.  "Do you ever learn?  You do not hunt or flay a wife, Ramsay.  You make her pregnant, you keep her quiet and in control.  And since you did not heed my last warning, Reek shall suffer as well."  Nothing set off Ramsay as anyone touching his pet.  Ramsay raged and begged, knowing it would do no good.  Roose undid his breeches and made the weeping creature suck him, then Roose pulled out, leaving come all over Reek's face.  He made Ramsay watch until the come had fully dried on his pet's face, then Roose forced his son to lick it off.  "Consider it a mercy that I made your pet use his mouth.  I could have used yours, seems I remember leaving come on your own face many a time, bastard.  Now both of you get out of my sight.  And get that girl pregnant without injuring her further!" 

Ramsay dragged Reek all the way to the bathing room, ignoring the sobbing.  Grimacing at the pain of his bleeding thigh, Ramsay made a warm bath.  Reek twice meekly offered to set the tub and his Master simply growled in response.  When the tub was full, Ramsay scooped up the frail pet and put him into the water.  Grabbing a rag and soap, Ramsay washed Reek's face until it was bright red.  Then he began to clean the rest of his lovely poor pet.  "Hush, my tiny Reek, it is safe now.  That bad nasty Father is not here and we can get his smell of you right now.  See?  Almost all better now, isn't it, Reek?"  Ramsay's voice was so tender, so loving and Reek seldom heard this voice.  It usually only happened after something with Roose or when Reek is truly ill.  Grateful for it, Reek leaned into his Master, trying to rub his cheek against the large arm.  "I am only yours, your Reek, please, Master, I love you."  To the pet's utter shock, his Master looked very sad suddenly, this was overwhelming.  Change is terrifying, Reek has no idea what Master would do to him if he were sad.  With trembling hands, the pet touched his Lord's face.  This made Ramsay look shocked himself for a second, then he smirked at his Reek.  "Are you trying to wash my face for me too, Reek?"  Ramsay asked playfully and Reek peeked up, then spoke.  "I want to see you happy, Master.  Anything to please you, it is all I want."  "Truly, pet?  You would do anything for your Master?"  Reek nodded and knew painfully that he meant it.  Somewhere, the pet became dependent on this cruel Lord.  Now there is just Ramsay and Reek left.  It is all he had and knows.  Besides, Master can be kind, he can be loving.  If Reek tried harder, if Jeyne could please Ramsay, it could be better.

At the end of the month, Ramsay was sure, it had to have worked this time, but he sent Reek, too on edge.  Reek stood over Jeyne who sobbed, changing the bloody cloth.  She looked up at the wretched creature who she remembered as a man.  "Please help me!  If I cannot get with child, he will never stop hurting me.  I would do anything to make him not hurt me anymore.  He likes you, not me.  I cannot become you, what can I do?  Even the hunt, it was awful, but if it had worked..."  Reek had no pity left inside him, no empathy either, since these are things Ramsay has stripped away.  But he did understand that if Jeyne could get pregnant, then Ramsay will be not sad.  "I will help you.  We can find a way.  I will try to think of something before your week ends."


	4. Almost Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must face Ramsay with bad news. Jeyne and Reek beg for a chance to try something new. Ramsay is very shocked by their ideas. And he gets one of his own as well.

Oh, the terror was rich on Reek's tongue and he already tasted blood.  He crept along the hallways, tiny hands scuttled along the walls.  In sheer freezing fear, Reek pulled himself along, still trying to uselessly find a clutch.  Anything to hold on to, too much space here and not enough Reek for it.  Just the mere thought of telling Master that Jeyne was bleeding, Reek will bleed as much as the girl does, he knows it.  Jeyne has been willing, she has been good and Reek knew she would do anything.  Reek knows he is good and willing, he would do anything to erase this sadness.  It hurts Master and therefore hurts Reek.  Reek does not want extra hurt, he wants his Master to tease him.  He wants only the hurt he must take for Master to be pleased.  Master loves Reek, he knows this, and he knows he loves Ramsay Bolton.  He loves him in a way that hurts and feels safe, bad, good all at once.  But who else would ever love something like Reek?  But Master MADE him, created his perfect pet and Reek knows being a perfect pet means making this sadness end.  But first, he must face his Master with the bad news.

When Reek finally opened the door, then shut it so very quietly, Ramsay was sitting down.  He stood up and Reek went to the ground, hands and knees.  Through the tangled hair, submissive eyes peeked up at Ramsay.  The rage filled Ramsay, just the fear in Reek's eyes told him.  "She is bleeding again, right?  I was cheated, I was given a bitch that cannot breed, Reek."  Reek has no concept really of being courageous or brave anymore, but he is driven by the need to fix this.  So slowly and timidly, Reek reached out a small hand to touch the large boot.  Then with such submission, that it took Ramsay's breath away, Reek looked at his Master and spoke.  "Please, I only wish to please you.  Master, can...can...may we..Reek and..and..her...may we try to help?  I only wish to be your Reek and serve you!  She is willing to try anything, Master.  Please, please, it hurts so much to see you displeased!"  Reek stammered and sobbed, unable to believe he said all that.  He cringed low and waited for scathing words and a beating.  Instead there was a pause, then Ramsay seemed to calm down, his eyes were still ice.  But it was not anger, it was Master trying to understand a thing.  It might be a Reek thing and that terrifies him.  He has no secrets, none at all, he wouldn't dare, not Reek.  "Do you and my wife already have a plan in mind, Reek?" Ramsay's voice sounded casual, but Reek knew this voice.  Making very sure to look deep into Master's eyes, to show good Reek, truthful, loyal, loving Reek.  "No, Master.  But after Jeyne said...the blood...she said she would do anything at all.  I want to help because I love you!  Master is sad and Reek needs to please his Lord.  Please, we just wish to see if we can..can...make you happy, Master.  Please?"  Ramsay was not sure how he felt about them talking together.  But it was so touching to see his pet in distress over his Master's upset, so willing to do anything..."Very well, my lovely pet.  I shall allow this.  However, if it does not work...you will have to share in her punishment."

During that week, Reek went to Jeyne's room a few times and they staggered through tired ideas.  Finally, they did come up with an idea.  It was very dangerous, Reek knew, to do new things or change anything.  He has given all control away to Ramsay so long now.  It seemed terrifying to do something that Reek decided on his own.  Ramsay had thoughts, he was smart and clever.  Not Reek he was dim witted and needed his Master for everything.  So why is he doing this?  Oh, if it fails, the sheer thought of it, makes him cry, makes her cry too.  But they must try. 

On the day after Jeyne's blood ended, Reek went before his Master's feet and meekly begged.  "Master, may Reek and Jeyne try our idea?  Please, anything to help Master, I love you."  Ramsay nodded and rubbed the gaunt face with his boot.  "Master, can I ask something...for the idea?"  Reek was nearly in a panic, choking on his words, on this daring to ask anything of his kind Master.  In too much misery over having to try again to get Jeyne pregnant, Ramsay was not angry.  He simply looked at his pet with a raised eyebrow.  "You may ask." he said after a moment, curious and enchanted by his Reek's panic at asking to even ask.   "May Reek please...go to her room a...a few minutes before Master?  It is for a reason, please, it is all to make you not sad, please?"  Ramsay let his pet nearly hyperventilate before responding,  He loves that fear, that desperation to fix things.  Reek's panic was always exciting, best to be hard now.  Maybe whatever they have planned can keep his cock as hard as it is now.  "Fine, pet.  I give permission this one time.  Ten minutes, Reek and you better have a a very good idea.  For both your sakes."

Reek nearly gave Jeyne a heart attack when he burst through the door.  "We have only ten minutes before Master comes in!  We must hurry, quickly now!"  Jeyne flew, as if her feet had wings, grabbing a nightgown and her hairbrush.

By the time ten minutes had ended and Ramsay was heading into Jeyne's room, his cock was soft again.  Without his Reek there, he was not able to stay excited.  He had much doubt that the stupid cow and dim witted pet could really help.  But he had to admit, Jeyne wanting to try anything, it did help a small bit.  The fact that his pet is willing to even risk severe punishment just to help his Master, that thaws at Ramsay's cold heart.  Oh, he did truly love that creature, all his, handmade just for himself.  He could never love Jeyne, but if he could just get her pregnant, they could find a way to at least him tolerating her.  So even though he did not feel anything they did could work, Ramsay would let them try.  Ramsay entered the chamber and after shutting the door, turned and froze.  He stopped breathing for a mere second, his hands limp at his sides.  

As Ramsay's eyes scanned the scene before him, his cock grew again, larger, harder than before.  Oh, they found a creative idea indeed.  Clever little Reek after all.  Side by side in front of the flickering fireplace, they stood.  Jeyne had on her usual white, nearly sheer nightgown and her long hair was brushed down.  Only this time, it was in front of her face, like his pet, only eyes peeking up.  Reek also stood in one of Jeyne's usual white, nearly sheer nightgowns and his long hair was brushed down.  Also, in front of his face, eyes always timidly on his beloved Master.  Jeyne moved exactly as Reek did, even making her small hands, even tinier, they were terrifyingly intoxicating.  Ramsay slowly moved towards them and both whimpered.  When little darling Reek wrung his hands, so did the girl.  When Reek went to the ground and crawled to his Master, so did Jeyne.  Ramsay was only wearing his robe, having wanted to be done as quick as possible.  So the two cringing ones licked at his feet timidly, then his legs, lips and tongues meekly moving upwards.  Ramsay was panting now and growling.  "My cock, now."  Throwing his head back and shutting his eyes, Ramsay allowed the sensations to take over.  Two mouths took turns until they were both spilling precome down their chins.  Ramsay opened his eyes to see that and he just ordered, "The bed now.  Side by side."

They scrambled, they ran to obey and this made Ramsay pleased.  Kneeling between the two cringing gowned creatures, yes, she looked more like a creature now, that was better.  And Reek, oh Gods, the sight of that tiny frame in such a delicate gown, Ramsay could just see between his legs.  Rock hard now, Ramsay throws the robe off and begins to touch each with one large hand.  Jeyne was still growing, her breasts were small, Ramsay could fit both in one hand.  Reek has no breasts but he has one lovely perky nipple, and when Ramsay traced it, his pet moaned.  He could tell by Reek's red face that he was shamefully liking this.  Ramsay wanted to fuck him till his pet screamed in ecstasy.  But he knew it was not time yet, no, first....Ramsay gently traced a finger over Jeyne's nipples and they became just as perky.  Jeyne's eyes were fearful, just like Reek's.  At the same time, Ramsay twists violently on Reek's remaining nipple and Jeyne's left one.  Both cried out but desperately tried to stay still, teary eyes pleading.   Now Ramsay smirks and soothes the sore nipples with his hands.  Then he traces their thin bodies over the light cloth.  He cups both of them between their legs and they open for him eagerly.  Ramsay is still not ready for that, no, he wants to do something else first.

Going from one to the other, Ramsay laps at the linen, licking,sucking and biting, necks, nipples and thighs.  Reek is now gasping and whimpering, bright red, Jeyne is making tiny sounds, she is writhing as if she must.  Ramsay did not care if she enjoyed this or not really, but it was amusing that she might be liking it.  Finally, his hands travel up past the gowns and another surprise.  His little wife is actually a bit moist, not dripping like Myranda used to be.  No but this was probably the first time this girl has ever felt arousal.  Interesting and Ramsay was gentle when he put his large hand between her legs and gave her a nice rubbing.  Her hips moved and she was breathing faster.  His other hand was stroking Reek's lovely scars and then one finger began to play at that little hole.  Reek squeaked, he squirmed and the look of pleasure turning to alarm was all Ramsay could take now.  Shoving their nightgowns up to their hips, Ramsay put a thick finger into each of them.  Jeyne gave a moan and Reek made a tiny whimper as that thick finger tried to force its way in.  It frustrated Ramsay that he could barely get a finger inside that hole.  However, he could easily move his finger in Jeyne now, she was utterly shameful in her groaning now.  Reek was begging in that little voice he loved so much.  "Oh, Master please, oh it is too much, please?"  Usually Ramsay would continue to torment his pet while offering soothing words.  Not tonight, he must not get lost into his pet only. 

So he moved his finger downward and easily into Reek's other little hole.  The one Ramsay makes sure can stay tiny but always fit in.  Having a creative maester can help with such things, and Qyburn was creative, having a way.  Keeping his finger inside Jeyne's tight wet cunt, he put another finger into her untouched hole.  Unable to help it, she cried out in terror and pain, Ramsay began to ruthlessly finger both of them, watching their faces.  Oh the mix of pain and pleasure, how one rises the other does and always the fear, he was ready.  Ramsay moved them as if they were dolls and he were a greedy boy impatient for a game.  Laying his Reek on top of Jeyne, they were stomach to stomach.  Ramsay rubbed his cock between Reek's ass and then between Jeyne's legs.  Then he brutally slammed into his little pet, his favorite tight place to force open.  Three hard thrusts, making his pet squirm and squeal on the girl.  Pulling out fast, Ramsay brutally forced himself into that little, newly wet bride underneath.  The feeling was not bad, but he still wanted to be inside his pet more.  Ramsay began to fuck his Reek the way he knew made his pet come.  Amazingly hard and fast, upward forceful strokes, feeling his balls stroking against that girl.  "I give permission, Reek.  Come for Master, sweetling."  He whispered, hearing his little pet begging against Jeyne's chest.  "Oh, thank you Master, thank you please, Master, please!" The force of the orgasm strangled Reek's voice and he shuddered hard.  Ramsay gave one last hard push then sunk himself deep into Jeyne.  Filling her with come, actually roaring with it this time.  Of course the whole time he came in her, he was thinking of Reek shuddering around his cock, so tight.

After he recovered, Ramsay sat up and ordered Reek to get a cloth.  The pet obeyed and Ramsay had Reek clean his cock.  Then Ramsay decided to show a small amount of mercy.  He took the wet cloth from Reek and he leaned over his cowering bride.  Gently, Ramsay began to clean between the girl's legs and she instantly opened them wide, showing obedience.  This pleased him and he dropped the cloth, then used his thumb to explore his wife.  The thumb gently pressed on her clit, unused to such a non painful touch there, at first Jeyne whimpered.  Then when Ramsay began to rub in a certain way, she moaned and bit her lip.  Using a soothing voice, not the special one for Reek.  It was a soothing voice he used on victims that he was tormenting.  Yet she warmed to this voice, her little body moving in rhythm now, her eyes reflecting fear and lust.  "Good girl, it is a reward for being such a good wife tonight.  Move your hips, I want you to feel good, you like this, don't you?"  Jeyne timidly nodded, she dared not speak, not sure if she had permission.  That also pleased Ramsay and he increased his efforts slightly.  As Jeyne seemed to be squirming,writhing and nearly there, Ramsay spoke again.  "My good girl will ask permission to come.  You may use words now."  In a whisper, a pleading, rising plea, Jeyne used her voice.  "Please, My Lord, may I...c..come?  Please, My Lord?"  "You may come now, wife."  The girl whined, shivered, tensed and then gave a sharp cry.  It was not as exciting as watching Reek come,but it was amusing.

Ramsay lay between them, wife and pet, stroking both gently.  He felt the comparison between Jeyne's small lips and folds, Reek's raised scars and that enticing little hole.  If Jeyne is not pregnant from this, or even if she is....Ramsay has a new idea.


	5. Alterations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay decides to act on his idea.

Ramsay had several long conversations with Qyburn.  He was careful in his explanation of what he wanted done.  Qyburn was careful to understand, then asked to examine both Jeyne and Reek.  With fear, both timidly came in and did as they were told.  They did not understand the examination, but neither would have ever dared to ask.  Not with Ramsay there, his intense eyes watching every move they made.  So with silent obedience, they laid down on the cold tables.  They were naked and shivering but they did not complain.  Qyburn opened their legs wide, looking and taking notes, muttering to himself.  He measured different things, Qyburn said to Ramsay, "I am very sure I can make some of the alterations, but not exactly the way you would like.  The body does have its limits and so does medicine..even my kind.  But in order to do the main alteration, I will have to put him to sleep.  The creature cannot take that kind of pain, awake.  I have seen many die from being awake and in too much pain during surgeries."  Ramsay nodded and said, "Reek is very special to me.  He will sleep during the operation..and he may have some pain relief if needed afterwards.  After all, this is not a punishment."  Ramsay stood over the shaking, terrified confused pet and gently began to stroke his freezing thin skin.  "You said you would do anything for me, pet?  Remember that?"  Reek nodded eagerly.  "Yes Master, anything, I love you!" Came the desperate plea and Ramsay kissed his pet deeply.  

"Jeyne, you may get dressed and return to your room.  I will be coming to speak with you soon.  Do not start that wailing, you are not in trouble, but if you keep wailing you will be. Be silent and go to your room like a good girl."  Clapping her hands over her mouth to be quiet, Jeyne dressed fast and left.  "Do the surgery, Qyburn.  Reek, I love you, my little creature, all mine.  This is just another little alteration to make Master happy.  You will do that, won't you?"  Reek leaped into his Master's arms, so scared and hugged hard.  "Please, I am so scared, Master.  What is going to happen?"  "It is alright my pet, I would never let you get hurt, you know that.  This is just a little change to make me less sad.  I am going to see Jeyne and give her some alterations too.  Hers will be on the inside, yours on the outside."


	6. Perfect Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay leaves his Reek in the "creative" medical hands of Qyburn for some alterations...  
> While he waits for Reek to recuperate, Ramsay decides to test a new thing. A new way to tame and create Jeyne into what he needs her to be.

Ramsay watched and soothed his pet until he fell asleep.  Leaving him in Qyburn's hands, he took a deep breath and headed to see Jeyne.  He stopped briefly in his room to get a few things.  He has been thinking since that last wonderful night, how he did enjoy Jeyne mimicking some of his pet's behaviors.  Ramsay and the whole of Winterfell have enjoyed her not sobbing since that night.   She still does not leave the chamber, but she has been blessedly quiet.  His father even made a comment about it.  But he needs her to be something he has made for him to accept her.  Whether or not she breeds quickly, he is still stuck with her for life.  At least until his father dies.  So there has to be dinner appearances, a wife must take on some duties, be seen.  Ramsay needs to make her into something new, but unlike with Reek, he cannot carve her.  Her outsides must remain the same shapes, or his father would kill him.  So he will find other ways, he will flay her mind instead of her body.

Jeyne was terrified, she stood up as soon as Ramsay entered, shaking.  Her hands were twisting in her dress, the louder sobs begin and she is all Jeyne again.  This angers him, she sees his eyes and cries harder.  "No." He was firm,but he kept his tone calm, he stayed where he was, no rage, no attack.  "You will stop the loud wailing and I will stop hurting you for it."  She wanted desperately to believe this, so fearful and she tried to control herself.  Ramsay was satisfied when she managed to weep silently.  "Much better.  Good.  I have spent a very long time turning Reek into my perfect pet.  Today shall finish that hopefully.  But I have you too, don't I, lovely little wife?  So I must turn you into the perfect wife, before I accidentally kill you."  Ramsay had been walking, stalking his wife, she was trying so hard to keep control.  His last sentence turned her white and she swayed a little. 

That amused Ramsay and let him stay calm and finish his duty to his wife.  The duty of disciplining and controlling, creating her.  Now in front of her, Jeyne struggled not to flinch or back away, like she does usually.  "That is it, little wife.  Stay still for me.  Good girl."  Ramsay began to play with her long black hair, arranging it over her face like Reek's.  "Whenever you are in private, this is how I want your hair to stay.  Can you do that for me?"  Jeyne nodded eagerly and Ramsay noted with pleasure that she was still silent.  Quiet wife, quiet life, he thought.  "Good.  Now you need to be trained, created, but not like my lovely Reek.  My father would flay me if I altered your body.  So we are going to try something else, wife.  Here is advice, dear, remember how Reek acts and looks.  Try your hardest to know which behaviors he has that please me best.  Mimic them.  In private only of course.  But I will teach you how to act in public as well.  Do not worry, don't cry so much, it will not hurt."  A tiny wail escaped her throat and Ramsay pushed her against the wall.  

Tilting her chin up roughly, deadly eyes piercing into hers, his lips almost touching hers, Ramsay whispered.  Controlled tightly, but ready to unleash the violence and rage if pushed.  "I have punched, kicked and flayed you.  Pissed on you, forced you to fuck my dogs, had you whipped and allowed my whore to rape you. I have taken fingernails and broken bones.  Do you want more pain?  Answer me!  Use your voice this time!"  With a tiny sound, almost like Reek pleading in terror, Jeyne responded.  "No, please.  Don't hurt me, I will be good.  A good girl, please."  Ramsay smirked and spoke in a new voice.  He has many voices of course, this was a new one made just for his wife.  It was similar to the voice he used for Reek when he was being mildly irritating, mixed with the voice he uses to bait victims to his hunting grounds. Sugar laced with malice, but calm and a hint of warning, of threat looming.  "Much better.  See?  This is what I wanted.  There are many times you can have a reason to cry, wail or scream and beg.  When I am not hurting or pleasuring you, then you should be silent.  You will speak when spoken to and if you must speak, ask a question, then you will do so.  Respectfully, submissively and you will ask permission of me to speak.  Nod if you understand me."  Jeyne nodded, her eyes watching him carefully.

"There will be no more wailing and crying to drive Winterfell insane.  I will not be hurting your little fragile body, not as long as you are trying very hard to learn.  Simple little wife, I want to teach you, you are willing to do anything, remember?"  Jeyne nodded again.  "Good.  Let us start with a new name for you.  I don't like Jeyne or Arya.  In public I must refer to you as Arya, but alone...we need a nice name for you.  My little wife, she needs a good pet name, because if you are to stay and be mine...you will have to be a pet.  A lesser, not as favored bitch...but a pet that I can be nicer to.  A good dog is treated much better than a displeasing wife."  Ramsay stared at her thinking then grinned.  Jeyne wanted to look away at the icy sadism in his eyes, but Reek would never dare.  Ramsay wants her to be more like Reek.  So she kept his gaze, silent tears blurring the sight, mercifully.  "I have it!  Nothing.  That is what you are without me.  A ghost living in a tower haunting the living with endless wailing.  With me at least you will be silent, behaved and Nothing.  That means I won't have to hurt you so much, because Nothing won't be irritating or angering, now would it?"  Jeyne trembled and was biting her lip to keep control.  With his new voice cooing in her ear, Ramsay purred, "Now tell me, what is your new name?"  Swallowing hard, she said, "Nothing."  

"Very good.  Now I want you to be very obedient for me.  I have something for you, I will show it to you and you are not to panic.  No backing away, no begging, no wailing.  If you do any of those things, I will flay both your inner thighs and we will start all over again.  Do you understand, Nothing?"  Jeyne nodded, clutching at her dress in fear.  Ramsay pulled two things out from the small pouch on his belt.  He showed them to his wife and let her figure out what they were.  "Have you figured out what they are?  Well, they were girls once, wailing, annoying ones.  Now, this one's name was Isabel and her bit of skin will be your gag.  This one was called Joan and she will be your blindfold."  Her eyes dilated in panic, her trembling increased and Ramsay grabbed her throat.  "They will not hurt.  Only cover your eyes and mouth, but if you panic, I will get my blade.  Then we flay and start over again.  So I am being very merciful and allowing you this moment to calm yourself."  Jeyne stayed very still, she made no sound and Ramsay released her.

"Listen very well, Nothing.  I want you to stand with your hands clasped behind your back.  Then you will not move while I put on your blindfold and gag, nod if you are understanding me?"  The frozen girl nodded slightly and Ramsay gave her a small caress on her cheek, he barely felt the skin under all that lovely hair.  Much better, yes, he is warming to his ideas.  He tied on the blindfold and then put the gag made of soft whore-skin over her mouth, tying it behind her head.  "Good girl, you stayed still.  Good Nothing.  I am very pleased.  Now, this is very important.  The most important new rule you have, as important as not wailing."  Ramsay made sure he spoke very slowly and clearly.  She must understand this.  This rule must be followed for this to work or he will have to start over.  "I am not going to tie up your hands.  Until I give you permission, you will not take off the gag or blindfold.  Even when you are alone in your room, even when you sleep.  I will come and remove them when you need to eat and drink.  But you will never touch them yourself.  This is to teach you to rely only on me,  your beloved husband and Master.  Only I can care for you, keep you safe, make things scare you or make things better.  If you touch them or remove them, I will know it.  Then I will flay you and we will start all over again."

Already, she was leaning towards him, trying to seek out something to lean on and Ramsay grinned.  Then he turned to leave the room.  "Be very careful moving about.  I do not want you to get hurt, Nothing.  It is two hours until a meal.  Then I will come back and let you have your dinner.  You can behave and be quiet until then, can't you?"  Grabbing the wall, behind her, terrified, Jeyne nodded.  She heard the door shut and lock, then sank to the ground.  Breathing through her nose deeply, she tried to calm herself.  My new name is Nothing.  Two hours and he will come back.  He promised.  I can do this, I can learn, then it will be better.  She crawled slowly until she found the bed, then pulled herself up on to it.  Curling up, trembling and began to wait.  My new name is Nothing.  Two hours and he will come back.  He promised.  I will learn and he will be pleased.  My new name is Nothing.  Two Hours.  He promised.  This will make things better.  Nothing.  Two Hours.  He promised.


	7. Remaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay visits his Reek who is recovering from his alteration surgery. Jeyne struggles to follow her new life.

Ramsay watched his pet sleeping so peacefully.  Often he has stared at his pet, awake or asleep, to watch to see if he can improve him.  Now the maester is stitching things, there is blood,water and cloths everywhere.  Looking at the stitching, the swollen moved flesh, hoped it would work.  Qyburn looked at Ramsay and said, "I did the best I could, My Lord.  Once the swelling has gone down, you can touch it. He will need bandages for a week and there will be terrible pain for him."  Ramsay nodded and said off hand, "I told you he can have some pain relief. Make it for the worst of the recovery.  How soon before I can use this as I explained to you?"  Qyburn gave a tilt of his head and said, "I would say at least till the swelling is gone, but for the first month, you will have to be gentle.  Careful, for it is still very new flesh, it could tear very easily.  You cannot ever go as far as you wish, My Lord."  Said Qyburn.  "If you do, you could ruin it permanently, you could accidentally even kill him. I did the best I could for you.  You should be able to enjoy all that you wish, but remember to be careful at least at first."

Jeyne had to pee, she could not hold it any longer.  She had no real concept of time, she could not see a bit of light, but she had to pee.  Stop quivering on the bed, listening for Ramsay, and get up, she told herself. Trying to remember where everything was placed, she moved.  However, the chamber maid never puts the chamber pot in the same place twice.  So Jeyne, no Nothing, she has to remember that, found herself crawling.  Afraid of hurting herself and now afraid of urinating on the floor, she searched frantically.  She was whimpering and her hands swept about, searching.  Oh, thank the Gods, she grabbed that chamber pot, hoisted her dress and just made it in time.  Silently, tears rolled down her cheeks, her gag and blindfold were already soaked.  Shivering at the feeling of human skin rubbing her own flesh, Nothing finished and crawled again.  Two hours and  the promised to come back. Just two hours, Nothing is her new name.  Crawling, then shuffling, Jeyne, no Nothing went back to the bed to listen for Ramsay.  To hear her Master, her Lord, her husband.  He promised.

 Ramsay was sitting next to Reek when he woke up.  The pet thrashed in panic and agony.  He screamed for his Master, Ramsay leaned over and clutched his face.  "Reek, my lovely pet, I am here.  Your Master is with you, I am so pleased, my little pet.  You did very well and now you must just rest and heal."  The voice was soothing, but oh, he was in blinding pain and it made him writhe, crying.  "Oh, please, Master, it hurts so badly, I cannot take this, oh please!"  Soothing his pet, Ramsay gave Reek's cracked lips the drop of numbing medicine, until his little one calmed.  Groaning, whining, Reek looked and saw he was naked on Master's bed and bandages, bloody ones on his....Before he could scream in panic, Ramsay's hand was on his mouth, smothering him.  "Do not scream, calm yourself, my pet.  It was just a small alteration.  Remember? You said you would do anything, and I accepted.  My beloved,faithful pet, all mine to create and make perfect.  So you are going to be my perfect pet now, aren't you?"  Reek controlled his panic and nodded, peeking up submissively.  His Master was excited and dangerous.  He would not dare question what horror has been committed upon his body.  He was grateful that his Master made the pain less. Yes, he will think of that, and he relaxed.  This pleased Ramsay and he kissed his little pet until it was dinnertime.

After his pet was hand fed and sleeping, Ramsay got up and ordered a servant to bring two dinners to Jeyne's room.  When the door opened, Nothing sat straight up, tensing, leaning forward.  Desperate for a touch, for sight, for anything.  She forced herself not to whine or cry loudly, to stay still and wait.  She heard the servant setting things down and could smell the food, her stomach growled.  The servant left and the door was still open but no one else came in.  Oh, she was nearly drooling through the gag, so hungry now.  Not once did Nothing, not Jeyne now, no, remember that, not once did she touch the gag or blindfold.  Oh, she was tempted..who would know if she slipped off the gag and ate fast?  A flash in her mind of Ramsay's face made her shudder and freeze on the bed.  A tiny whimper escaped as she thought of Reek, would he dare to touch something without permission?  He would not, and Ramsay likes Reek and not her.  So she stayed upon the bed, smelling the food and forcing back the wail that wants to come from her squeezed throat.  


	8. No Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay helps his Nothing with her dinner and other things. Reek thinks about his bandages. And what might lay beneath them.

Nothing had nothing further to think about.  Her only thoughts were of the food and Ramsay.  Soon after that the only thoughts were of Ramsay.  He promised.  He promised to come back and have dinner with her.  But maybe, just maybe, he meant he would send her food in two hours?  Could she have heard him wrong, she is not very smart.  Her husband has told her this many times, it must be true.  Her thoughts gnawed at her mind while her stomach gnawed at itself.  Then, oh wait!  Then a sound coming closer, that is his walk, she knows it by now, Gods knew she fears it!  But for the first time, oh, the joy, he remembered, he kept the promise!  She will get to eat, he will let her out of the muzzle and blindfold!  The steps came into the doorway and stopped.  Thinking, thinking, Nothing knows that Reek greets his Master on hands and knees.  Trying very hard to be silent, Nothing carefully slithers off the bed.  Clumsily, caught in her dress, she gets on her hands and knees.

Still no sound and so Nothing keeps going.  She begins to crawl forth then halts, confused, where?  Where is he?  Trying not to panic, trying to breathe through wet skin, she thinks.  Pictures her bed to the door and crawls, like a very slow turtle.  Inch by inch she moves, all the way down now in terror, then her head bumps his boot.  Nothing knows it is his boot, she has licked, kissed and been kicked by it so many times now.  So she puts her forehead on the ground, in front of the boot.  "Very good girl.  I was very patient, trying to let you figure out what to do.  You should be grateful for that."  The words came from above and a tiny, tiny sound came from her, unbidden.  Unable to help it, oh he will hurt her, but the sound, little sounds of being grateful.  Of wanting to thank him.  But, it was noise and he hates it when she makes noise!  To her surprise and wave of relief, Ramsay gave approval.  "Now, see, those noises and sounds are ones that I like.  You may always seek to find nice ways to thank me and be grateful."  The noises continued for another second as Nothing wept in true honest thanks.  She was to be given mercy, spared hurting, she has been a good wife and pet.  "Now, I want you to stand up."  Jerkily, Nothing managed to get to her feet.  "Very good, now let us go to the table.  You must be very hungry."

Reek was told not to touch those bandages.  Master had told him when the time was right, they would see together.  So that Master could be there to explain and soothe his easily upset Reek.  But Reek was terrified now, what, what is there?  There was pain, that ate and blazed until his Master would give him those drops that let him not care about it.  Even then, the bandages were in the back of his ruined mind.  He loved his Master, yes, so much and promised anything, anything!  Oh, but he was scared of what was left of Reek now.  Master keeps taking pieces, changing his pet's mind that there is not much left.  Reek is afraid one day that his beloved Lord will just swallow him whole.  That made Reek happy and sad all at once.  What strange thoughts this medicine gives and Reek decides not to be bad, but to be sneaky.  He dares not, even alone like this, to peek under the bandages.  An order is an order, Reek knows that.  But he could peek at the bandages themselves, he was not told he could not.  With shaking hands, carefully, slowly, Reek lifted the blanket and raised his head to look down.  It looked as if someone had given him a large baby's swaddling.  Except it was bloody again, not bad, but stained with blood is never good.  Dropping the blanket, Reek decided it was best to wait for Master after all.  Because alone, he was not feeling grateful or comforted or safe.  He felt terrified and OH GODS WHAT HAS HIS MASTER DONE?  Hyperventilating, it took Reek ten minutes or more, just to take a breath correctly again.           

At first Ramsay was giving a small push, then he walked around her and she could hear a chair screech.  "Can you come over here to eat?  We eat here at the table." With tiny halting steps, Nothing tried to walk, but banged into the dresser and cried out.  Then began to panic as she heard Ramsay laughing and walking to her.   Oh, no no, she did not make it the table and she made noise!  He will flay her inner thighs and start over he had said!  Nothing remembers her husband saying that and begins to shake harder.  Trying very hard not to flinch as Ramsay stood now in front of her.  "Sounds of pain are alright, little wife.  I like those sounds too.  You poor thing, you cannot get to the table by yourself.  You need your loving Husband and Master for that, don't you?"  The fake sympathy was laced with such sweet malice, yet Nothing still nodded eagerly.  She did need him, she knows that now!  Yes, oh please, help me, Master now, I am Nothing, so please help me!  Ramsay smirked when the timid wife nodded and tried to move into him.  Spinning her around fast, before she could reach him, Ramsay says, "Now, I will lead you to your chair.  You only move when and where I say to."  Nothing paid close attention to his directions and movements.  She gave more tiny sounds of gratitude when the chair was under her bottom.  A simple, calm "Good girl" ended the sounds.  Clenching the wood of the table, Nothing was silent and still...starving.

Ramsay was pleased at how well both of them were doing.  He noticed that his wife made very sure her hair was on her face even, when he walked into the room.  So his mood was cheerful, benevolent.  His Reek had his alteration, he is excited not just to see it for himself, but to watch Reek see it.  Oh, when he will be able to play such new games!  Add on that his wife was finally being taught the right ways to please him, it was all falling into place.  Gently, he moved his chair to sit next to hers and then untied the muzzle.  Oh, the relief, Nothing moved her mouth and just barely remembered to remain quiet.  Her gratefulness tried to come as just that little sound.  But it came more as a soft, ghostly whine of pleasure, happiness, gratitude all at once.  One thing Ramsay learned with dogs, then other types of pets, they all have spots that bother them, others that soothe them.  So he reaches a hand to his wife's cheek and rubs his knuckles, backs of his fingers, across her skin.  Leaning into him timidly, she calms to little sounds, then silence.  The hand disappears but before Nothing can panic, there is his voice.   "Now I am giving you permission to speak when spoken to.  Tell me what your name is."  In a husky, unused voice, she responds, "Nothing."  "Very good, now you may have some dinner."  "Thank you, Master."

However, Ramsay did not take off her blindfold as she expected.  Fighting the panic rising, knowing she dare not ask about it, she struggled.  Ramsay smirks, watching her silent efforts to behave then touches her lips with a goblet.  "It is water, you must be very thirsty, Nothing.  So drink a bit."  Blindfold forgotten as there was cold water finally, she had been so thirsty.  Nothing sat quiet and still as Ramsay fed her.  He gave her directions and she followed them.  When she was done with the plate of food and no water remained in her goblet, Ramsay told her to stand up.  He made a clucking sound of disappointment, then said with amused distaste, "Nothing, there is a urine stain near the bottom of your dress.  Explain this."  Trying to keep her voice soft and submissive, to keep from wailing, "Master...I had trouble with moving my dress.  I could not find the chamber pot...I am sorry...please?"  "You cannot even manage a simple piss without your Lord, can you?  Poor thing."  Ashamed, she nodded, it was true.  Sighing, Ramsay stood and removed her soiled dress, watching her body develop goosebumps.  "I do not have time to bathe you tonight.  Gods know,if you have trouble with that chamber pot, you would drown yourself in the tub.  I will wash you tomorrow, but you may have a fresh nightgown when I leave."

Nothing nodded and whimpered gratefully.  Ramsay was liking this new wife much better, she was tolerable now.  He led her to the bed and moved her like a large doll until she knelt, hands clasped behind her back.  "Open that pretty mouth of yours, Nothing.  I am going to give you a chance to show your gratitude and obedience."  Following every instruction, he gave, she used her tongue, lips and throat until he growled in pleasure.  Grabbing her hair, he began to ram down her throat and she forced herself to relax, not to choke.  Her hands never moved, she did not pull back as she usually would, nor try to beg.  After a moment, he began to tighten his grip on her head, moving brutally.  "You will not move."  He growled, then pulled out fast.  She felt hot, thick wetness all over her face, in her mouth, dripping off her chin to the comforter.  "What a pretty sight." Ramsay said and then that hated muzzle was back.  Spreading the come into her skin, pressing hard on it, the muzzle was reattached.  Her head lowered and she forced wailing back deep inside.  Ramsay kindly moved her hair back in front of her face.  Nothing could hear him stand and move about.  A drawer opened and closed.  "Since you have behaved so very well today, some point tomorrow, I will remove your blindfold.  For a small bit.  I will be back to help you eat breakfast.  Oh, and I left a fresh nightgown along with a fresh comforter on the chair.  The chair way in the corner.  Have a good night, little Nothing."


	9. Now Look Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay keeps his promises to Nothing and Reek. He lets Nothing see and Reek see. At what cost?

Do not look.  Do not touch.  The two of Ramsay's creatures becoming thought this over and over.  All through the long night, even as Nothing sobbed, crawling.  Freezing, scrabbling like a creature trying to find the chair.  It took forever to get the gown on and her comforter changed.  Even though Ramsay was far away, she felt he knew everything she did.  Never once did she touch her muzzle or blindfold.  When her face was so itchy, she rubbed it against the floor, whining so softly.  She crawled to the bed and went deep under the covers.  It was so dark and lonely, cold on her insides thought of only of her husband.  He will be back at breakfast, if she behaves well, he will allow her to see.  Don't look, don't touch and behave.  She waited.

Reek was so very very still now and silent.  Do not look at Ramsay's large hand laying so heavily upon the bandage.  It is not a swaddling anymore, but he still cannot touch.  Or look until Master says he is ready.  Reek is afraid that he may never be ready to see.  The pain has lessened but that hand is heavy and it aches now, so he is very careful to not move.  He shuts his eyes, since Master is asleep, there is nothing worth seeing anyway.  No reason to think, just float away, do not look or touch.  Just pretend to sleep and wait.

Oh, what a joy to hold his trembling pet and feed him little bites of food.  He teases his little Reek, so happy to see him feeling better.  "Today I shall give you a nice bath then together we look.  How scared you look, Reek.  Don't you trust your Master to make you perfect?"  Reek nearly leaps to nuzzle his Lord and assures him weakly, "Oh, please forgive your dim Reek!  I love you, trust you, I do, Master!"  Ramsay looks lovingly at the hands, so tiny and perfect, almost paws without those extra fingers.  He moves the unruly hair so that he can trace all the fine bones in Reek's face.  Every hollow, gaunt moment and crack in that lovely face was made by Ramsay.  He is so proud of his artistry and so examines it.   Every scar, burns, words carved forever in flesh, it was all to please him and his Reek does do that.  "Right after I feed Nothing, I will be back, little one.  For your bath and the reveal.  Wait for me, Reek, miss your Master."  Reek will and already the thought of being left alone with his bandages, makes the tears stream.  Ramsay licks them and whispers to Reek that he tastes of salt. 

Nothing hears the maid with the food and stays very still, underneath the covers.  It is safe here, can stay safe here until she hears, hears HIM, Master, Husband.  No, wait...she hears the maid leave and decides to be brave today.  She will try even harder to earn approval, wanting to badly to see anything, even if it is just his eyes.  So Nothing slithers to the floor like a snake, her palms outstretched, arms sweeping then pulling her forward.  Her dirty long hair sweeps before her, it cannot catch in her face, what face?  It sweeps across the whore skins with a sound of horror that she is becoming accustomed to.  Finally she feels the edge of the door, then begins to crawl backwards.  There.  It seems as if she might be in the right spot, she hopes and waits.  Then hears the boots, and nearly strangles herself to stay so quiet.  Head to the floor, barely breathing, yet silently her body stretches towards the sound.  Straining for the one comfort she can have.  "What a lovely sight, Nothing.  Good pet, I am here now, look how you tremble,dear."  Oh, to hear even that fake sympathy, she begins to awkwardly, come forward.  Just wanting to reach his boots, feel someone, anyone, oh please.  Tiny sounds only and timidly, her limbs moving different down here in the darkness.  She felt like the dead dragging themselves out of graves, those old Northern tales.  But she had no eyes, never mind ice blue ones.  No mouth, no eyes and her name was Nothing.  Everything was Ramsay and oh, thank the Gods, she was rubbing her face against his boots.  Finally.  It felt like peace and safety.

Ramsay was very pleased at her clumsy efforts, but she was trying, poor stupid thing.  He was able to touch her and not shudder now.  Obedient and trembling, she was led to the table and sat down.  Then the muzzle came off and oh, it was wonderful!  Giving her a moment to move her mouth before Ramsay offered her a sip of water.  "There, that is better, isn't it?  You have permission to speak now, little one."  A voice that is even softer and weaker than it was yesterday appeared.  It crept from out of the tangled black curtain that hid Nothing, only a peek of cracked pale lips.  "Thank you, Master.  I am so grateful. I...I missed you."  This last bit came with a soft dry sob and Ramsay smirked.  He ran a kind hand over her hair and then used his knuckles across the cheekbone.  Small whimpers and this time she pressed into the touch, so desperate for kindness, for touch.  Same as the day before, he fed her by hand.  Ramsay had felt it was a pleasant visit with his wife, one of the best ever, actually, so far.  "Now, I promised you yesterday, that if you were very good, I would do two things. What were they, Nothing?"  One she knows right away, the most important of all!  "Master said..he would..you would..remove the blindfold for a bit, Master."  She spoke so haltingly, terrified to talk too much and it endears him a bit.  Little by little he has her and he knows it.  Just like Reek, coaxing her further, just to go a little more and he says, "Yes, that is correct.  But you surely remember the other thing as well?  Or were you not paying attention to your Lord yesterday?"  She cringes from the threat implied and think, oh think, stupid, dim, think and then, "I messed myself, bad girl, dirty and needed a bath.  Master, I remember, I listened, please?  If I was good, a bath?"  Each word was painfully etched out of fear and she cowered so wonderfully.  "Yes, good pet.  You have remembered and have been good."

He let the blindfold off very slowly, while Nothing knelt very still on the floor.  "Shut your eyes, it will be very bright.  You will need to open them slowly, pretty girl."  Through her eyelids, through the hair, it still was bright, painfully so for a moment.  Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at his icy gaze through black strands and chunks.  She is thankful for the covering, needing something, anything to hide her.  Nothing is learning, trying so hard, she makes sure that her eyes do not look elsewhere.  The head is down, eyes go up and submissively look at her Master.  Tiny sounds pour from her throat and Ramsay tells her she may thank him as she wishes.  Throwing herself before him, licking his boots in relief, oh, to see again!  "Thank you Master, grateful Nothing, so grateful, please!"  Using one large boot, the tip which can hurt so badly, she knows, he lifts her chin.  "I want you to kneel up, hands behind you, like a good pet.  Very nice.  Now, you will stay just like this until I return and the blindfold goes on again.  Do you understand, my pretty one?"  Nodding eagerly, Nothing whispers, "Yes Master."  Clutching the blindfold, Ramsay leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  There is no need for a lock, she will not move, Ramsay is sure of it.

Reek did not question when his Master came back with a damp, smelly flayed skin blindfold. Just like the whoreskin muzzle he knows too well. He has worn them before, when he had to not speak out of turn, not lose any more fingers.  Grateful Reek remembers how his Master would attach the muzzle telling him it was to help him.  So Reek can learn without losing more pieces.  So kind of Master.  He learned to rely on his Lord when he was blinded by dead whores and staggering a dark cell.  Oh, even after it was only used with Master in the room with him, it makes him whimper.  "Master?  Have..have I offended?  Please, good Reek?"  Ramsay gave his Reek a loving kiss and then put the blindfold on his favorite creature.  "Very good Reek, you have done nothing wrong, little one.  I promise you are safe, my pet, not being punished.  It is time for your bath and then we shall look together.  But for now, since I must wash all of you, the blindfold."  Thin arms threw themselves around Ramsay tightly as he lifted the shell he delicately has hollowed out.  "Hush, I have you, such a behaved little pet."  Ramsay cooed softly and carried his blinded pet into the bathing chambers.  Reek suddenly knows the smell of the blindfold now, it smells of Ramsay's semen and Jeyne.  He is not sure if that makes him sad or more scared.  Master moved him like a living doll and Reek made tiny sounds.  A cloth cleaned all the grime, blood and more semen, things Ramsay's uses to mark his pet.  If he weren't scared his father would kill him for it, he would piss on his pets. So everyone knew who they belonged to.

The thought of his marked pets crawling after him on leashes in public made him hard.  The cloth sunk to the bottom of the tub and mindful of the injury, of the changes, Ramsay used Reek's mouth.  Only after he spilled himself down his pet's throat, could he then continue.  After the bath, he carried Reek back to his room.  Wearing a blindfold and large towel, Reek was barely there, a husk waiting to be filled again by Ramsay's needs.  He stood the pet on his own feet and let him get his shaky legs together.  Then his Master took away the towel, but did not take the blindfold off yet.  "This is to protect you, pet, same as before.  In case you say something you don't mean, out of fear.  You are so timid and weak, so I will protect you from yourself, Reek."   He felt a wet muzzle with the same smells press against his mouth, whimpering but not moving, it was tied.  Then Ramsay removed the blindfold.  Reek blinked a few times then his gaze sharpened on his Master's face, gratefully.  Ramsay has a great big smile and it is horrific in it's manic joy and lust.  "Oh, Reek, wait till you see!  Go ahead, you may now look, pet!"  Scared to, Reek stared for another second at his Lord, then slowly looked down.  And shrieked madly behind the muzzle.  His kind Master had been right to gag him first.  Otherwise the screams would have angered him as words.  OH GODS, OH NO, MASTER PLEASE, HOW COULD YOU, OH WHY WHY DID YOU NEED TO NO, NO MASTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

 


	10. Grateful Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late and short update.

Nothing looked at nothing.  Kneeling, her sore bones digging into the carpet, to the stone underneath.  Oh, how she longed to wail, but she knows, her own lips are a muzzle.  So be very quiet.  You can breathe freely.  You can see, even if it is only a red wall.  Even if it is so blurry through hair, that it is not worth seeing at all.  Unless Ramsay is here, this is what she will see, Nothing obeys.  If her Master were here, would she get to see more?  Even those terrifying eyes were giving and taking, a wall is just a wall.  Nothing stares and is grateful, even as her eyes glaze over.  As if she were blind and under the hair feels better now.

Reek shrieked and thrashed about as his kind Master held him tightly, speaking so sweetly.  "It is alright, pet.  I know you are so scared by changes, but this makes me so happy, Reek.  Go ahead, let out all that panic, Master has you, I will keep you safe from yourself."  Even in his horror, his mind tilting perilously close to outright insanity, Reek was grateful.  That his Master muzzled and restrained him, because this time, obedience was damped.  Not rebellion or escape, oh never that, just the thought makes Reek want to piss down his legs.  Never that, but he cannot help the screams, the not right, so not his body anymore!  Oh, but he was Ramsay's and his Master will change Reek as he will.  There is no changing that, so after a few minutes, Reek begins to sink his head, panting.  He leans into his Master, whimpering, weeping quietly for another part of him gone.  Reek knew who he was, his Lord had seen to that.  But now Reek is not sure what he is anymore.  The creature gives one last wail and with black terror, accepts.

Ramsay watched lovingly while his little pet had a temper tantrum.  Foolish little Reek needs to do that sometimes, so he indulges his pet's little drama.  Soon enough it ends and then Ramsay leads his creature to the bed.  Without a word, Ramsay removes the gag.  Gently, as if he were something so fragile, it could fracture if touched wrong, he lay the pet down.  He arranged his pet to best highlight his new features and Ramsay lit an extra candle.  "Now, my little lovely pet, we shall explore this together.  No, hush, no babbling, Reek!  I understand you are scared, yes, no, the alterations are done.  I will not be adding more right now, you need to breathe.  There, better, another breath...good boy..such a perfect pet you are.  You love your Master don't you?  Of course you do, you will get used to this, I promise.  And I will be gentle, yes, enough begging for now, sweet pet, I want no more words, understand?"  Reek nodded, his eyes bulging, trying so hard not to panic.  Holding the candle high, Ramsay knelt between Reek's legs and let the light shine down.  "See, let me explain, Reek.  That lovely little hole I had made for you, with the pretty scars, remember I love it so?  But now, now Reek, Qyburn has made it a little more deeper...so I can fuck you like Nothing, Reek.  And look, no, no panic, listen to me!  Good.  Better, there you are again.  He gave you another little adjustment, see?  You have your scars reshaped, almost like a woman's pussy.  Almost like Nothing's."  Ramsay was kind and touched so feather light, his pet squirmed, moaning.  Gods, Ramsay was so hard, he wanted to fuck him hard, wants to, but he cannot.  Not there, not yet, he must be patient and let his poor Reek heal more.  

Sighing, he takes his quivering pet into his embrace and comforts him.  "Hush now, I know it is scary, but you trust your Master.  I am just making you perfect for me, my lovely Reek.  I am so proud of you and Nothing, trying so hard to please me.  Be grateful that I love you enough to make you my perfect pet.  I will never discard you, I love the way you are, my Reek...all mine."  In spite of the growing hysteria, Reek hugs his Master back, frantically clinging.  Spinning in his head and all Reek has to hold onto is his Lord, who has created this madness that was a person.  Was he once a person?  Is he still a he?  Maybe an it?  Reek clung to his Master until he was gently laid down again.  Ramsay gave his pet a lingering kiss, smiled again at the lovely work done.  "I want you to rest now, you are still recovering, pet.  I must give Nothing a bath, she is disgusting, had some chamber pot issues.  Potty training pets is sometimes necessary."  Reek jumped a little when Ramsay gave a nasty laugh at that and his Master tousled his hair in amusement. "Silly thing, meek as a mouse, jumping at anything.  Such a good Reek, I would rather stay and play with you.  Rest for me, wait for me, love." 

Nothing was like the wall, no thoughts beyond obeying.  The red and black have blurred together now, uninteresting.  Her muscles are in agony now, never having knelt this long before.  A slow tremor builds through stressed fibers and fire becomes normal.  The sounds of Ramsay's footsteps caused amazing dread and overwhelming joy.  Oh, the gratitude flooded through her, small sounds of thanks come from her sealed lips.  "Very good girl, Nothing.  Now you may come greet me properly, pet."  A quiet moan of pleasure and pain as limbs awkwardly and stiffly came forward.  Joints made popping sounds, small cracks as her breaking form groveled forth, towards those wonderful boots.  To Master, the only sight she even wished to ever see again.


	11. Introducing New Pets To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Nothing a bath. Then he takes her into his room for the first time. The new Nothing and Reek with his new creation see each other again.

Ramsay looked at the groveling creature, barely recognizable as Jeyne Poole and smiled.  This was much better now, he can keep making improvements like this.  He is glad she is so breakable now and shows mercy.  Looking down at Nothing, licking and kissing his shoes, trembling so hard and speaks soothingly.  "Oh, poor thing, look at you.  Do you think you can stand up for me?"  With a whimper, she tries to stands, but almost falls back down.  Laughing, Ramsay swings her into his arms and carries her away.  "I promised you a bath.  Let us go get you all cleaned up before you stink even worse of piss."  Nothing leaned into his embrace and kept making grateful little sounds.  The harsh words were just part of him, what mattered was obeying and pleasing him.  Master sounded amused right now and that was very good.  That meant she was being very good.

He dumped her into a full tub and the hot water instantly began to soothe her muscles.  Groaning with pleasure, Nothing kept trying to kiss her Master's hands as he got soap and a cloth.  He chuckled and said, "I know, good girl.  That is enough now, sit still for me."  She froze instantly, terrified.  However, there was no anger in his eyes and she whimpered gratefully.  Nothing allowed Ramsay to wash her, only moving when he moved her, as if she were not real at all.  He did not speak except to tell her to close her eyes while he washed her face and hair.  Ramsay lifted her out of the tub, wrapped her in a towel and helped her to stand up.  "There, much better, isn't it?  Now you have permission to use your voice, Nothing."  "Yes...yes, Master.  Thank you, I am so grateful.  You are very kind to me, Master."  Her voice was a mere thin wisp, polite and submissive.  Ramsay decided he enjoyed it very  much.  "Would you like to visit my Reek?  He has had a bad time after his small visit to the maester.

Nothing tried not to shudder at the mention of the maester.  She hated him, was disgusted by the look in his eyes.  He looked as if he were looking at the person's insides, not the person.  Meekly, she nodded and wondered why he wanted her to see his favorite pet?  "Yes, Master. If you wish it, please."  Ramsay gave her his arm, as if they were playing husband and wife.  Scared, she wondered if this were a test and made a tiny distressed sound.  "Is something wrong, dearest?  Go on, you may speak."  "I..I...should crawl..or walk behind you? Like..like a pet, Master?"  She managed to stammer out, waiting for the pain and anger.   Nothing waited for his eyes to flash and let her know she failed again.  Instead, a slow growing smirk and he very gently petted her clean but snarled hair.  "Oh, very good!  You remembered, clever little wife.  That is right, only if I say otherwise.  You will know because I will address you as Lady Arya. If I do that, then you may take my arm and walk next to me.  Since you had knelt so pretty all that time, you may walk behind me."  Whispering her gratitude, Nothing followed her Master, down the hall towards his room.

She has never been in his room before, Ramsay always came into her room.  Keeping her eyes on Master, still the human skins on the walls, she couldn't unsee.  Some looked like they might have even been children.  Small sounds of fear squeaked from her but she tried to smother it.  When Ramsay stopped moving, so did Nothing, watching his every move through her black hair.  First he knelt down and seemed to speak lovingly to his pet, laying upon the bed.   Then he stood back and up.  "Look, my Reek, I have brought you a visitor.  It is my newest pet, Nothing.  Don't worry Reek, she will never take your place.  But she will learn to be a good, acceptable pet."  Nothing nodded quickly, cringing at the sharpened words.  "Come closer, Nothing, he can barely see you there."  She walked over to her Master, keeping her eyes on him.  "Good girl, now you may look at my pet."  As she turned her eyes towards Reek, Ramsay took off her towels.  Whimpering, she looked down at the confused creature.  He had no idea why this visit was happening either.

A moment later when her Master entered her from behind.  It was dry, he was brutally forcing his way in and she wailed in pain.  He held her straight up with one large hand and told his pets to watch each other.  Reek stared into Nothing's eyes, watching her pain, her humiliation.  He clutched the blanket, as if he could hide under it forever.  Ramsay's other hand played between her legs as he rammed into her, she began to moan, unable to help it.  Even as the pain was tearing at her, here came that warmth, desire.  Oh, it was so shameful, even during this, while his pet was watching?  Then again, if it amuses or pleases Master then why should it bring shame?  If he wants this, it must be good.  And she wants only to be good.  In fact, she should be grateful, what a mercy that Master allows her pleasure at all.  So she panted, moved against the hand, driving him into her harder in fact.  Right into her ear, making her shiver, Ramsay began to whisper encouragements to her.

"That is it, very good.  Good little whore, you are my whore, my pet. I own you.  My little Nothing must give me everything.  I want you to come for me, little whore, i want you to scream with it.  Beg me to come, use your words now, pet."  With a cry, Nothing began to sob and beg, on the edge.  "Please, Master, please, may I?  I...I..need to come..please Master.."  "You may scream with it, go on, good girl.  Show me what a whore you are for your loving Master."  As he taunted her, still fucking her hard, Nothing screamed with the force of her orgasm.  Only after she calmed a little, her Master holding her up as he strokes deep inside.  Breathing heavy, almost there himself, he commands his Reek, "Pet, throw off those blankets and show us that pretty creation.  Let us see, Reek."  Whimpering, Reek threw off the covers.  Nothing saw what had become of his scars, the swollen horror and could not help it.  She screamed, frozen, staring at it.  The sight of Reek's lovely new fuck hole and his wife's scream of horror, did it.  He rammed wildly into Nothing, bruising her flesh, faster until she was begging for mercy, then he came with a roar.


	12. Lady Bolton and Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Roose have unexpected news, then guests. The pets must pretend to be who they used to be. Roose chastises Ramsay which enrages him. He makes a decision about his Reek.

Two weeks, while Ramsay waited for his pet to heal enough.  While he waited, he showered affection on Reek and continued to train Nothing.  Ravens came and went, his father called many Lords together.  For this, Ramsay dressed Nothing like Lady Bolton and Reek like Theon, but it was evident they were mere puppets.  Both responded woodenly to their former names and moved only on command.  Roose sighed but it was enough that he could ignore it, as long as the Northern Lords saw the two, it was enough.  During this time, meetings were had, so many and they bored Ramsay to near tears.  He felt that even a flaying had to be more preferable than all these old Lords arguing.  They were concerned that Stannis was so close, yet he was no longer moving.  Ramsay reminded them that this was not an army used to Northern storms.  They were probably buried and freezing under the ice and snow.  Yet, the men were suspicious, not even a scout seen, no movement at all? Tales were coming to the Lords from their homes, in each direction of White Walkers.  Villages were destroyed, small towns demolished, probably by Wildlings, Ramsay thought.  Yet these old men wondered if it were the dead attacking the people, not Wildlings or the enemies of the North.  Yet when Ramsay scoffed at the Lords, his father cut him off.  "Ramsay, this is not your strong point.  This is where you just sit and listen. Later, when we need hunting, tracking and killing, then your input is welcome."  Roose stared at his son until Ramsay looked away in utter mortification and rage. 

Sullenly, he waited until the meeting was over then was the first one out the damned door.  Enraged, Ramsay began to head for the dungeons, in this fit of temper, he cannot go near his pets. Not while the Lords are here can he risk doling out too much punishment.  Ramsay went to a far back cell, he had recalled a man he had left there a few days ago.  Hoping the wretched prisoner was still alive, he focused all his anger onto this hapless servant.  The man had been serving wine to the Lords during the banquet night, and got irritated at Kyra.  The hounds had been lunging for food on the floors and Kyra had tripped him.  In anger, after the man caught his balance, he kicked out hard, breaking one of the dog's ribs.  When Kyra howled in high pitched pain, little Reek almost cried.  It was very hard for his pet to play Theon and that made Ramsay feel warmth.  His pet was so very good now and his body almost perfect.  Almost, because due to the Lords coming Ramsay had to feed him much more. It actually hurt his poor Reek's stomach to eat that much.  So now he had a little extra weight now.  This made Reek's lovely hollows and lines softer, almost arrogant, thought Ramsay uneasily.

Just as Ramsay began to add that to his now manic rage, he reached the cell.  To his utter joy, the servant babbled for forgiveness as soon as he saw the Lord.  In a matter of minutes, the man was screaming, then sobbing, then....nothing at all.  Ramsay left the chamber with a hard cock and a smile on his face. Walking through the dungeon, then the servants halls to get out of the Lords' sight.  He expected that any soldier or servant he passed, to cringe and bow.  Yet the terror on their faces tonight was more extreme than usual.  He supposed he must look a sight and this increased the dark lust.  Ramsay of course had no idea of the horror he presented to his people.  The large, muscled handsome young Lord in his finery, was covered in blood.  His hands looked like crimson gloves, smears and blotches of red on his velvet clothing.  A section of his hair was dripping and his face, it gave many a maid nightmares that night.  Blood splatters over his cheeks, forehead and chin.  Ramsay's eyes blazed with intense needs, his smile was wide, sharp teeth as if he were a monster escaped from under a child's bed. Those teeth looked ready to rend and tear through flesh.  Yet the eyes were such an brilliant sapphire blue contrast from the crimson surrounding.  Two girls actually cried out and one of them, his own chamber maid actually, peed herself.  He laughed and growled at her to clean it up, you filthy cunt.

Ramsay found the narrow hall that connected his own hallway and entered. Staying in the shadows to avoid any Lord or their followers, Ramsay thought of his Little Reek.  His pet loved to stay in shadows, always trying to find places to hide, more so when he must play Theon.  Tonight is the night, he decided firmly, my creature needs this lesson. It is for his own benefit, after such a rough time pretending to be a man, a Lord even!  Reek needs to know he is still Ramsay's beloved creation.  Ramsay is going to play with his beloved Reek tonight and finally show his pet how well owned he is.  This will give his pet the assurance of who he is and how much his Master cares.  To have put so much work and time into making Reek into the most lovely, perfect creation.  How could Reek possibly not understand the depth of Ramsay's feelings for him then? 

As soon as he opened the heavy oak door, there was a soft flurry of movement.  By the time Ramsay had shut the door and turned again, they were at his feet.  During the stay of these damned Lords, Roose told his son to keep his wife in his bedchambers.  So kindly, Ramsay has been allowing Nothing to sleep on his wolfskin rug in front of the fireplace.  He became even harder at the wonderful sight before him.  Both of them had their hair down. It covered faces but allowed submissive, scared and adoring eyes to peek up.  Each wearing the nearly see through sleeping gowns, kneeling, their little helpless hands twisting.  Ramsay smiled at them, proud of his work, thrilled with how well they have learned.  "I have missed my pets terribly tonight.  Stand now, both of you, very good.  So obedient, aren't you?  Remove my clothing, all of it, then take off your gowns and go to the bed." His voice flayed them, threatened and soothed them.  With shaking fingers, white lips and fragile bodies, they worked.  Ramsay drank in their terror at his intense eyes and blood smeared flesh.

With no words, just tiny whimpers, the pets shed clothing, then went to kneel upon the bed.  Ramsay stalked them, going around the bed, back and forth.  A blood gorged predator surveying more prey.  Lunging forward suddenly, Ramsay landed on the bed, hands and knees. This caused both pets to flinch and cry out.  Leaning over them, his teeth bared, growling, feeling savage, filled with adrenaline and need.  "Reek, lay down on your back like a good little bitch.  Nothing, you may stay on your knees but move over to Reek's side.  I want your eyes on us the whole time, be ready to be useful."  Without questioning, they instantly obeyed.  The moment Reek was laying down, Ramsay was kneeling between his spindly legs.  Ramsay's eyes were on that lovely new place, he gifted his pet with.  His large hand began to explore the scars, causing him to cry a little bit.  He no longer screamed or begged when Ramsay played there. Well, when he was playing with the scars.  Reek still panicked when Ramsay would circle the little hole, then dip his finger in it.  Tonight, he plans to put more than a mere finger tip in there.

Ramsay surveyed his work, the latest creative imprint upon his wonderful pet.  Two large scars, shaped similar to the labia, but almost in a mocking way. Then that small hole that Qyburn had crafted through scar tissue and tender red flesh underneath it.  With much lubrication, Ramsay can now fuck Reek's new pretty cunt.  Oh, he cannot wait, it will feel so new and tight! Even better, even more sweetness to add onto the poison was this.  If Reek panicked over a mere half finger, how will he react when Ramsay puts his hard cock in?  The thought made him growl out loud, pressing harder on the scars till his pet cried and whined loudly.    "Oh, there now, it is not that bad, love.  Breathe slowly my loving little Reek, we have such a special time ahead of us tonight.  I am going to show you that you are truly only my meek, weakened fragile pet. Forever and always."


	13. A Long Wait Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is ready to try his new and improved Reek. Need i say more?? sorry for the very long wait. i hope this chapter was worth it. let me know!

Ramsay smeared blood across his Reek's body, his hands grasping, hurting and claiming.  Oh, how charming it looked, his little pet was nearly fainting in terror.  Those large eyes bulged and begged for mercy, this made Ramsay even harder and he licked up the tears. "Master, please..." It was a mere whisper but Ramsay froze and stared down at his pet. Reek whimpered in terror, pale as a ghost, his eyes huge with panic. Usually, Reek would never dare to beg until he knew Ramsay wanted to hear it. This might be that nasty Theon talking again, well, that was just fine. Because once Theon felt and saw what Ramsay was about to do, that fucker will flee forever. "Yes, my little Reek? Please what? Go on and answer me, Reek. No, don't just whisper sorry at me, please what? Don't you even think of making a lie up. You would never dare to lie to me, would you? No, of course not. Now, please what?"

Reek was so scared he could barely manage words now. What had possessed him to dare attempt pleading when Ramsay didn't want it? He had not hurt Reek, why would he dare to beg, thank Gods his Master was patient with him. "Master please...I am scared it will...tear up. Please..have mercy..be..gentle?" What saved Reek from truly getting torn up on complete purpose, was being pure Reek. By the time he had managed to get out that last word, he was nearly in a faint. Reek's fear had grown so large, it was comical, those large tears falling from bugging eyes. "Oh, my sweet, stupid little pet.You are very lucky that I love you so very much. You just don't understand how much you need this. Having to play Theon so much, eating so much, it is making you even duller. It is hurting your mind to play another person like that. I understand, my love. That is why you dared to ask such a thing of me. Only Theon would dare question what I want to do. My obedient and loyal Reek would trust his Master with a body HE OWNS." When the soft voice, sweet and deadly, suddenly roared the last two words, Reek wet himself. Nothing jumped and cried out loudly in startled terror.

Slowly, so slowly, it just made the terror grow until Nothing had shrunk into herself. Slowly Ramsay's head turned to look at her. As those eyes burned through her, Nothing peeked into them, whining softly now. In a voice so courteous and polite, very soft, Ramsay addressed her. "Lady Arya, are you still with us? Because my good girl, my Nothing is silent like the very air. I can help make you go away if needed. Is that needed, pet? Do you need some help from your loving husband? Or can my good little pet be obedient and quiet for her Master?" Nothing managed to speak slow, so very softly, trying to speak past pure freezing fear. "Sorry Master. I am Nothing. Good girl, please." Ramsay waited until Nothing knelt exactly the way he had told her to originally. When he was sure that she would remain quiet again, he turned back to his Reek. "Now look at what you have done, pet! This is certainly my Reek now, no nasty Theon talking to me! Only my little coward would ever piss himself in terror over a little yelling. Such a filthy thing sometimes, pet. Well, you shall have to stay in it, feel how much of a little puppy you are."

As Reek wept in mindless shame and terror, Ramsay rubbed his hand across the wet scars. Ears thrilling to Reek's little cries and sobs, Ramsay rubbed his cock on the newly created lips. Gently, then a little harder, finally he allowed his rock hard cock to run between the lips. His pet tried to stifle a scream behind his little hands and Ramsay gasped in pleasure. "It's alright, sweet puppy. You can let me hear and see everything you feel now. This is for your benefit after all. And to make me so happy with you, a perfect pet aren't you? A perfect pet wants to make his Master happy. You do, don't you?" Reek hysterically babbled, "Yes, yes, Master, please, I want to make you happy, I do!" Ramsay began to put just the tip of his cock inside of Reek, who grabbed the head-posts and screamed in pain. Chuckling, Ramsay discovered Qyburn was right. Without the shining liquid he was given, there was no way to enter Reek without tearing him. Damn it, he was so impatient, wanted to do this so badly. With a growl, Ramsay ordered Nothing to get the bottle.

As Nothing scrambled off the bed to locate it, Ramsay plunged himself deeply into Reek's bottom. Reek cried out and flinched like he always did. "Just keeping myself warm, you don't mind, do you, pet?" Ramsay teased and Reek responded, terror or not. "I want to please you, Master. I love you so much." Reek said and his little hands came to rest on his Master's chest. So timidly, shaking and seeking comfort from his tormentor. It always turned Ramsay on so badly and he started to give his little pet a brutal fucking. As he did, he panted to his pet, "Don't think you are that clever,Reek. I won't come inside your usual lovely little hole. Even if I do, I will only need a short recovery then I will fuck your new little hole anyway." Ramsay's hand covered those piss covered scars and fully explored them. Then one thick finger was playing at that small hole and Reek began to beg. "Please, Master it scares me, it hurts, please have mercy!" The earnest pleading was given just as Ramsay was wanting to hear it, much better. "I know it does, love. But you will take it, won't you? For your loving Master? It's a lesson you need, Reek. You need to always remember you are my own creation. My Reek forever and always."

Nothing came back to the bed and meekly handed Ramsay the bottle. "This will help, Reek. You will have this so you won't tear up, see how merciful I am?" Reek thanked his Master for the mercy through his tears. He could not help the squirming he did when icy cold liquid poured onto his scars. Then Ramsay put some drops directly into the hole, making Reek wail. The feeling of ice cold dripping into this unfamiliar piece of his insides was awful. Worse was the well oiled finger that plunged into it. Ramsay shuddered with need at such a hot, tight space, waiting to be filled by him. He lost himself in it for a moment. Thrusting hard and quick into his pet's ass, he pumped his finger in rhythm to it. Reek was clutching the sheets and writhing, begging. "Oh it's too much. Master, please, it hurts so badly! It really does, oh please!" Ramsay just barely got himself under control in time. He took a moment to just be still and force the orgasm back.

Once he felt under control again, he pulled out of his pet's ass and positioned himself against that new little hole. Then just before he entered it, Ramsay pushed all of Reek's hair out of his face. "This first time is special for us, puppy. I want to see your whole face, I want to know how you feel the whole time, Reek. Be a good pet for me, such a good boy. Take everything I offer you pet, show me that you are mine, that you will suffer for me, love me. Will you do that, little cowardly Reek? My lovely perfect pet?" Reek nodded frantically, his voice high pitched with hysteria. "Yes, yes Master." With a sigh of pure utter pleasure, Ramsay slowly pushed his way into the newly crafted hole. Even with lubrication, it was very tight, but it felt so amazing. Reek had stiffened, thrown his head back and screamed. Ramsay kept pushing until he was as sheathed as possible. His pet's eyes had started to roll into the back of his head. A harsh bite on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "There, there, little puppy. I know it is scary, new things. Oh, come now, is it really that bad? It is?" Ramsay pulled out then pushed in a bit fast then kept repeating it.

Reek was crying out, begging fully now, his little fists ripping the sheets around. "It feels so good, puppy. I need to go faster, harder, Reek. You need this so badly and so do I, my love." Ramsay began to fuck him in earnest now. He no longer tried to be considerate of tearing. Qyburn can always fix it anyway, right now he needs to have this. Brutal and savage, Ramsay thrust so wildly, Reek screamed and begged. Ramsay gave a few thrusts so hard the room was full of the sound of his full balls slapping into his frail pet. Reek had stopped screaming and now just softly wailed. Nothing pretended she was the very air, invisible, not there. Ramsay asked Reek teasing questions in between thrusts. "Poor baby, is the pain terrible,love? How bad is it, Reek? Oh, are you crying? Just for me, those lovely tears." Ramsay would use a soothing voice, licking up his pet's tears. "Show me how much you wish to please me, my Reek." And thin arms and legs wrapped around him. Reek put his head on his Master's broad shoulder and whispered, "I am all yours Master. Please, I love you, fear you, obey you, loyal to you. Your Reek. Always." He whimpered to Ramsay and that was all it took.

Ramsay reached under and grasped each of Reek's buttocks. He used those slight fleshy bulges to push himself inside further. Reek found himself in the air, clutching his Master as the hard cock was inside of his front. Where it should not be able to attack, tear, plunge. Reek begged and sobbed into his Master's neck as he was forced to accept the terrible pain, the horrific invasion. Ramsay pulled his frail creature back, then slammed into him again, over and over. When Reek's head pulled back, he could see the black horror in his pet's face and Ramsay thrust hard, so hard, Reek screamed. Ramsay screamed along with him, his orgasm ripping through him. He filled this new little hole with come and it never felt so intense as this. Afterwards, some of the come began to leak, mixed with some blood. Ramsay grabbed Nothing by her hair and made her lick it all clean. His poor little Reek kept flinching and sobbing. Even her tender little tongue so gentle, hurt him. Ramsay made her even dip her tongue in to try and clean as much semen as she could.

Nothing finished her task and then Ramsay had her bring back a cup of wine. He drank it while soothing his poor, hurting little puppy. Reek was even given some wine, then Ramsay allowed his pet a cuddle. Yet within that same hour, Ramsay was ready to go again. Even as Reek wailed and begged, Ramsay threw Nothing underneath his frail Reek. Careful not to use much weight on his pet, it would not do to crush his Lady while Lords were here. Not to mention what his father would do to him. Ramsay plunged again into his Reek's special place, made just for him. He could feel it was swollen and torn a bit, so he couldn't be too savage. But he still had to pump hard without mercy so Reek would give such lovely responses. There was no trace of any Theon Greyjoy now. His little pet begged for mercy, timidly told his Master how much it hurt, gave all his screams and tears to him. Just as he was reaching his peak, Ramsay pulled out of Reek. He plunged hard into Nothing's little cunt and thrust as savagely as he had wanted to in Reek. She was still tight and hot, that was really all he needed. Ramsay was lubricated from blood and the seed he left in his Reek. She made little noises of pain and he fucked her hard.

Putting two fingers into Reek's special hole and matching the pace of his cock helped. Reek's cries now mixed with Nothing's. Ramsay encouraged them both to make noise now, to let him know everything they felt. The two of them squirming, wailing all for him, it made him go wild. He pulled out and rammed himself into Nothing's dry hole, so very tight, in her ass. This made her truly scream in agony and he liked it. Now he was raging in lust and rammed her ass, then back into her tight cunt. He thrust as hard as he could, then pulled out. Rammed himself into Reek's ass and fucked with brutal abandon. When he pulled out and sunk himself into Reek's swollen, abused little new hole again, it was glory. Ramsay fucked every hole on each of his pets for a minute, reveling in their agony. Finally, Ramsay buried his cock deep inside Nothing's cunt and he roared out an orgasm into his screaming Reek's mouth. His fingers had been thrusting in and out of Reek's little hole, blood and come everywhere.

The next month Lady Arya did not bleed. Her pregnancy was announced with a banquet created by Roose Bolton. Some ladies came this time, along with the Lords. Not many though, the winter has become harsh and the rumors were coming faster. Folks were disappearing or found dead. Including here at Winterfell. It did not matter to Lady Arya or Theon Greyjoy who sat very polite and quietly. They only ate, drank or moved when Ramsay told them to. The masks they wore were just that, masks. How could they even bother to care about the world that has put them here? Only Ramsay mattered, if everyone was dying, so what? Ramsay will never let them die and only he matters now.


End file.
